Rachnia
The rachnia are an arachnoid race in the Vistelo galaxy. Primarily living in underground tunnels on Bruma, rachnian society is rooted in artisanship. Being able to create is foremost in their culture, whether it be art, or sculpture, or watches, or what have you. Etymology and Other Names Rachnia comes from the Istóglóssa term ráchnis, or "web-makers". The corvician term, ticilia, instead refers to them as "tunnelers". Biology and Anatomy Rachnia resemble large jumping spiders, with two large, domed eyes surrounded by six smaller eyes. Though all eight of their legs can be used as legs, they use their frontmost pair to manipulate objects as well, often in conjunction with their pedipalps. Their bodies are usually dull browns and greys, with dark stripes or markings upon them, though colorful legs or faces are not unheard of. Sociology and Culture Rachnia are a curious and competitive race, many seeking careers that encourage invention and creation. Many of Vistelo's great inventors are Rachnia, and their culture encourages the creation of one's Great Work, the defining piece by which one may be judged. There is no strict criteria on what a Great Work must be; it can be a story, a song, a sculpture, a machine, so long as it is yours, and yours alone. Behavior Naming shit's greek yo Notable Rachnia Racial Traits 3.5e/Pathfinder Rachnia are a Small race, incurring all the bonuses and penalties thereof. A rachnia character may opt for +2 Dex -2 Str or +2 Int -2 Wis. Web Spinner: A rachnia character does not need rope to make a Use Rope check. Escape Artist checks to escape a rachnia's web take a penalty equal to half the rachnia's character level due to the stickiness of the web. Crafty: A rachnia character's Craft checks represent progress over a three-day period rather than a week. By extension, if making daily crafting checks, they divide the result by 3 rather than 7. Does Whatever a Spider Can: Rachnia characters gain +1 Jump and Climb. Rachnia have darkvision with a range of 60 ft. Racial Feats These feats are available exclusively to rachnia. *'Quick Webslinger:' You are adept at quickly using your web to trip up foes. With a DC 15 Use Rope check, you may add half your character level to a combat maneuver check to Grapple, Trip, Disarm, or use Dirty Trick to blind an opponent. 5th Edition Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and your Dexterity or Wisdom score increases by 1 (your choice.) Size. Your size is Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Web Spinner. You may make silk rope at a rate of one foot per minute, up to a total of 30 feet of rope. This rope is identical to normal rope, but has 10 hit points. Alternately, you may make up to 10 feet of sticky silk, which has 2 hit points as normal rope, but requires a DC 20 Strength check to burst or otherwise pull free of. Neither rope can be sold for any value unless used as a component in another creation. Crafty. You gain proficiency with a set of artisan’s tools of your choice. You may craft items up to a market value of 10 gp per day with this set of tools, as opposed to the default 5 gp. Category:Vistelo Category:Vistelo Races